Pups Save Luke Stars
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall, Maynard and Luke Stars | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 13, 2018 March 6, 2018 March 8, 2018 May 1, 2018 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal" | next = "Pups Save Chicken Day"}} "Pups Save Luke Stars" is the first segment of the 23rd episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Luke Stars gets stuck on a ledge, Ryder and Marshall rush to the rescue. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Cali *Mr. Postman *Luke Stars *Maynard *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Skunk *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) It's another usual day at Katie's Pet Parlor. Katie is grooming her cat, Cali, and praises her for being obedient while she does so. As she grooms Cali, Mr. Postman arrives at the store's entrance, delivering Katie her letter with a delightful "Good Morning". Katie thanks the Mr. Postman for the delivery and apologizes to Cali when the letter lands on her head after a gust of wind blew from a nearby hairdryer. As she picks up the letter, she notices that the letter was indeed a letter from Luke Stars and opens it immediately. Upon opening, she realizes that her song has won the "Write a Song for Luke Stars" contest and that Luke would be coming down to Adventure Bay to perform the song with her in a special concert on that very day, making her shocked and worried. As the Mailman hears the good news, he exclaims with excitement and runs off to tell everyone about Luke's arrival. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is busy servicing his all-terrain vehicle when he receives a call from an excited yet nervous Katie who describes her current singing emergency. Ryder offers to help her and calls her over to the Lookout for the Pups to help her out. When Katie arrives at the Lookout, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye are ready with their respective instruments. Skye also exclaims how lucky Katie is to be performing with Luke and Rocky, Marshall, Chase and Zuma add in by saying the big words about him, making Katie nervous as a microphone is being leveled up. Rubble readies Katie and they all start the first practice of the song. The sudden music scares Cali who is sleeping in the distance. As Katie begins singing, she becomes nervous upon her first words and freaks out, bewildering the pups. Zuma asks what was wrong and Katie squeaks out that she was too nervous. Skye then suggests that if the Pups all sang the song with her, she would be less nervous. They all agree and began rehearsing the song once again. As Katie sings, Rubble puts on a matching wig and hat that resembles that of Luke Stars to represent his fandom to him, scaring her once again and stopping the song. Marshall questions on whether she is alright and she explains that Rubble's clothes reminded her of Luke Stars and therefore became nervous. As they all practice, Luke Stars is driving his van down the road towards Adventure Bay, singing Katie's winning song, "You're My Perfect Friend", to himself. As he chances upon a road sign pointing to a road side lookout, he decides to check it out and stops his van to admire the beautiful mountain view. As he admires the view, it inspires him to continue singing Katie's song, attracting a nearby bird. As he sings, a raccoon in the near distance also hears his singing and starts running towards him. Luke sees the raccoon and waves to it. However, a sudden gust of wind blows in and blows off his lucky hat into the trees nearby. Luke realizes this and begins chasing it down in shock. As he was about to retrieve his hat up from a nearby bush, the raccoon appears from the bush wearing his hat and starts running away. Luke chases after it but unexpectedly, Luke runs to the edge of a cliff and does not stop in time, causing him to slip down and onto a ledge on the cliff-side. Upon expecting that it was too steep to climb back up, he decides to call the PAW Patrol. Back at the Lookout, Ryder is busy gaming on his pup-pad when he receives the call for help from Luke. Ryder accepts the request and calls the pups to the Lookout. The pups all do so with the usual Marshall shenanigans where Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye all sing in unison to look out and that Marshall mentions that he sees stars when he crashes into them, with Rubble also mentioning that he sees one which was the wig and hat on the microphone stand brought in by Marshall. The Pups all laugh and up they went to be briefed. When they are ready, Ryder starts to brief them on their mission. He deploys Marshall to use his firetruck's ladder to let Luke down the ledge and Chase to use his spy drone to look out for the raccoon that took his hat. The team then deploys and heads out, with the sirens on Chase and Marshall's vehicles wailing long, loud and proud. When they reach the ledge, they notice that Mayor Goodway, who was wearing all kinds of Luke Stars merchandise, had followed them. Chase asks her on why she was there with them and she explains that she got an alert from a fan group that Luke needed rescuing, making her follow Ryder and the pups to where he needed help. As she explains, Luke yells for help to notify them of his location. Marshall spots him and drives his truck up to the cliff. He then activates his ladder and climbs up to retrieve Luke. As Luke climbs down, a bird scares Marshall off and down the bumpy steps of the ladder. In the nick of time, Luke catches Marshall and he says a word of thanks. As he puts Marshall back down, Mayor Goodway starts running towards Luke to check on his condition. He mentions that he is okay, but cannot sing and celebrate till his lucky hat is found. Mayor Goodway, upon hearing the bad news, quickly asks the PAW Patrol to find his hat. Ryder explains to them that they were going to use Chase's Spy Drone to find it and Chase deploys it out, beginning the search. As he searches, he bumps into a skunk and comments that it was lucky that the drone could not smell and that there was still no raccoon to be found. Ryder suggests him searching near the water as raccoons like to wash their food. Chase, as suggested, moves the drone to the river and at last, the raccoon was found, where it was about to wet the hat. However, before the hat touched the water, the raccoon spots Chase's spy drone and runs back into the trees with the hat. Upon pinpointing where the raccoon went, they all went onto their vehicles and continued the pursuit for the lucky hat. They soon catch up to the raccoon as it runs towards a towering tree. It climbs the tree and laughs at the group from above, clutching the hat. Confident, Chase activates his wall walkers and starts scaling the tree towards the raccoon. Realizing that Chase was after it, the raccoon jumps into the tree's hollow to hide away from it. Chase spots its actions and peers into the hollow soon after. He tries to reach for the hat, but to no avail as the raccoon was too far down. Ryder then suggest that they could coax the raccoon out by giving it a pup treat and throws one for Chase to catch. He catches it and brings it to the hollow to offer it to the raccoon. However, the raccoon rejects it and as he retreats from the hollow and tells the group below that it was not interested, he forgets that the pup treat was in his mouth and drops it by accident. Marshall eats it as it falls and quotes from Rubble that they should never let a pup treat go to waste. Ryder says that it was okay that the raccoon rejected the treat, but begins to wonder what else it liked. Luke adds in saying that he does not know, and that the raccoon just appeared when he was singing his song before it took his hat. Ryder then gets an idea, where Luke could sing for the raccoon to come out. Mayor Goodway pushes Luke forward to encourage him to sing but is hesitant. Marshall walks over and offers him his hat for him to sing. He says a word of thanks but mentions that he could only do it with his lucky hat and that it feels weird when they were all watching him. Ryder suggests that they all turn around so that he could sing without being nervous. They all do so, and Luke begins to sing, slowly attracting the raccoon out of the hollow and down the tree where he retrieved his hat from it. The song also attracts the same bird from earlier on, but is then being chased away by the raccoon. As the raccoon chases the bird away into the far distance, Luke regains his confidence and thanks Ryder and the pups for helping him get his hat back. As time flew by, it was almost time for the concert to start. Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Katie, are seen getting ready for the concert when Luke runs in, apologizing to Katie for his delay and praising her for her song. Upon Katie's reaction, he asks whether she is okay. She replies that she was nervous and Luke reveals to the group that he also gets nervous when he performs, consoling her. Rubble is surprised that famous people actually get nervous and Luke adds on, saying that he feels more confident when he wears his lucky hat. Marshall then asks what was so lucky about the hat and Luke replies that there was no luck to it but that it let him feel warmth and happiness. He asks Katie whether she has something like that. She replies that she does not have a something, but she indeed has a special someone. Katie then brings Cali on stage to shake off her nervousness and worries and they soon began singing, together with Marshall, Rocky and Chase backing up with their instruments under the moonlit sky, jubilantly. *Use his fire truck's ladder to bring Luke Stars down from the ledge. *Use his Spy Drone to look for the raccoon. + + + *Help Katie practice for the concert. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol The Frozen Flounder & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Frozen Flounder|''The Frozen Flounder'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save Luke Stars' Pages Category:Written by Louise Moon (S4) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Luke Stars is on the title card Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S4) Category:All pups are used Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2018 Episodes Category:Luke Stars needs rescuing